Veela sein ist kein Zuckerschlecken
by philippii
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Ein Ereignisreicher Tag für Harry. Er wird sechzehn, bekommt ein paar Geschenke – und stellt fest, dass er eine Veela ist… Warte, was? Lest, wie Harry sich an die neue Situation anpasst und wie er sich mühevoll seine Freier vom Leib hält. Nicht das, was ihr erwartet. HP/HG Veela!Harry
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte blablabla nur Vorwort, Disclaimer und Warnung blablabla wahren Meister bla JK Rowling, bla Lineape. blablabla

 **Warnung:** Im ersten Teil der Geschichte werden die wahren Probleme des männlichen Geschlechts behandelt, was traumatische Auswirkungen auf die Leser haben könnte. Auch wenn es etwas mit Humor unterzogen ist, sollte beachtet werden, dass diese Probleme gegenwärtig und sehr real sind.

Die Geschichte ist übrigens auch etwas Klischeebefleckt und im zweiten Teil etwas OOC, aber was solls.

* * *

 **Veela sein ist kein Zuckerschlecken  
** Eine Geschichte von:  
 **Lineape**  
Aus dem Englischen Übersetzt von  
 **philippii**.  
Betagelesen von:  
 **Laleliilolu**

Harry erwachte an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag wie jeder andere pubertierende Junge – mit einem Ständer.

Es war ein Übel, mit dem Mann, wohl oder übel, fertig werden musste. Man konnte zwar im stehen pinkeln, doch man musste auch mit der anderen Seite der Medaille leben können.

Der Ständer war ein regelmäßiges Vorkommnis. Dass er nicht wegging, war jedoch neu.

Man musste verstehen: Harry befand sich in einer etwas misslichen Lage. Er wollte nach unten gehen um zu Frühstücken, doch er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis der Welt (oder auch nur den Dursleys) die Konturen seiner Latte zur Schau zu stellen. Also rannte er ins Badezimmer um das Problem zu beheben.

Kaltes Wasser, hatte bloß die Wirkung, dass er sich zusammenrollen und sterben wollte. Denn kalt war böse, vor allem an der Stelle des Problems. Nun, eigentlich war jede unsanfte Zustandsänderung dort unten böse.

Harry versuchte ihn sich so schnell er konnte, denn die Zeit drängte, abzurubbeln, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür zwang ihn dazu seinen Schwanz einzupacken und das Beste aus dem bevorstehenden Frühstück, welches vermutlich ziemlich ungemütlich werden würde, zu machen.

—

Ungemütlich war sogar noch sehr milde ausgedrückt.

Während niemand über sein kleines (oder eher großes, höhö) Problem meckerte, war es allen deutlich bewusst. Und das war in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal das, was das Frühstück so ungemütlich machte.

Nein, was es so ungemütlich machte, waren die begierigen Blicke, die die Züge seiner Verwandten beherrschten.

Und sie waren nicht einmal auf das Essen gerichtet.

Seine Verwandten starrten die ganze Zeit IHN an, und das mit solcher Leidenschaft, wie sie sich Harry niemals erträumen hätte können.

Man konnte sich vermutlich vorstellen, dass er so schnell wie möglich aufaß, bevor er, die Treppe hochrennend, in sein Zimmer flüchtete und die Tür hinter sich zusperrte.

Laut seufzend ließ er sich auf sein viel zu kleines Bett fallen und stöhnte auf. Der Ständer war noch immer da.

 _GEH WEG!_

Es dauerte einige Weile, doch schlussendlich schaffte er es ihn zu beseitigen. Keine Details an das wie, doch man kann annehmen, dass alle im Stande sind, für sich selbst die Details auszumachen, sollten sie ihre Fantasie einsetzen.

Den restlichen Tag blieb Harry, seine Verwandten fürchtend, in seinem Zimmer, doch als das Abendessen näher rückte und sein Magen unbarmherzig anfing zu grollen, sah er ein, dass er wohl oder übel mutig genug sein musste, sich in der Präsenz seiner gruseligen Verwandten aufzuhalten.

Wenigstens hatte er keine Latte.

Die nächsten Tage ließen ihn etwas verwirrt zurück. Seine Verwandten hassten ihn, und plötzlich wollten sie ihn wieder. Ihr Verhalten ergab gottverdammt noch Mal keinen Sinn!

Während des Frühstücks waren sie _immer_ freundlich zu ihm, doch je nachdem, zu welchem Zeitpunkt er mit ihnen interagierte, bekam er entweder ihre Verachtung zu spüren, oder aber sie versuchten ihn zu begrapschen.

Die Wochen vergingen und irgendwann sah Harry den etwas alarmierenden Zusammenhang zwischen wann er sich Zeit nahm, um seinen Zauberstab zu polieren und der Liebes/Hass-Beziehung seiner Verwandten gegenüber ihm.

Es schien, und das war bloß eine Theorie, dass, an Tagen an denen er ahm… ein ganzes Bisschen Taschentücher in seinem Zimmer aufbrauchte, seine Verwandten ihn hassten, doch an Tagen an denen er sich nicht anfasste seine Verwandten sozusagen: „Fröhliche Pobums-zeit" mit ihm wollten (Vernons Worte, nicht seine).

Und es waren nicht einmal nur seine Verwandten! Eines Tages war er in den Park gegangen und hatte praktisch schreiend vor den ganzen grapschenden Passanten fliehen müssen. Eine Person, ein Typ um genau zu sein, hatte ihm sogar angeboten das Pferd zu spielen, sollte ihm Harry die Ehre erweisen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er _tatsächlich_ schreiend weggelaufen.

 _Nicht lustig. ÜBERHAUPT nicht lustig._

Schlimmer noch, als schlussendlich der Tag kam, an dem er der Hölle namens Ligusterweg entfloh, holte ihn Dumbledore selbst ab! Das wäre normalerweise eine absolut grandiose Sache, doch aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte das ‚Funkeln' in den Augen des Schulleiters etwas… Lüsternes an sich. Wie beunruhigend die Gegenwart des Schulleiters auch war, sie war nichts im Gegensatz zu Slughorns. Horace mochte Harry wirklich. Und zwar _wirklich_.

Harry wollte sich gar nicht erst daran Erinnern und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. So saß er nun also allein in seinem Schlafsaal. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Im Nachhinein war es eine ziemlich schlechte Idee gewesen in den Zug zu steigen ohne sich davor zu erleichtern, doch die Zeit war knapp gewesen und es dauerte immer so lange.

Er seufzte. Sich in einer Zugtoilette einen herunterzuholen war nicht besonders angenehm. Doch es war notwendig gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er Rons verführerisches Gezwinker noch eine weitere Sekunde ertragen hätte können, ganz zu schweigen von dem gewissen sexuellen Akt, den sein Freund mithilfe einer Banane imitiert hatte.

Verdammt nochmal! Jeder um ihn herum schien demselben perversen Drang zu erliegen. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Wenigstens musste er nicht Hermine dabei zusehen, wie sie dasselbe tat, was Ron getan hatte. Das hätte ihre Freundschaft beendet.

Nein, das sollte umformuliert werden. Es hätte nicht ihre Freundschaft beendet, denn diese Vorstellung war absolut… unvorstellbar – wie der Vorfall mit Ron und der Banane. In diesem Sinne gehörte auch gesagt, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die eine Freundschaft so sorgfältig zerstören, dass es keine Chance auf ein Zurück gibt und das war eines davon.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Ron nie wieder ansehen konnte, ohne dabei einen Würgereflex auszulösen. Nein. Mit Hermine wäre es etwas in Richtung: ‚Ich kann dich nie wieder ansehen ohne einen Ständer zu bekommen, und dass wäre zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt nicht konstruktiv'.

Hermine und ihr ständiges Bedürfnis die Regeln zu befolgen sei Dank. Ron hatte das Vertrauensschülertreffen geschwänzt und mit ihrer Freundschaft den Preis bezahlt. Hermine war gegangen und Harry malte sich nicht automatisch eine Banane in ihrer Hand aus.

Ein Schauer lief Harry den Rücken hinunter, als er an Ron und die… Bäh!

Er stellte seinen Wecker so ein, dass er extra früh läutete (eine volle Stunde bevor selbst die ersten Frühaufsteher erwachten), um sich um sein ständig wiederkehrendes hartes Morgenproblem zu kümmern.

—

Tag um Tag verging und Tag um Tag schaffte er es den Fluch im Zaum zu halten. Er musste sich zwar jeden Morgen erneut einen herunterholen, doch es wurde schon bald zur Gewohnheit.

Er hatte keine schulischen Probleme und war nur zu gern dazu bereit Zaubertränke bei dem neuen Tränkemeister zu nehmen. Unglücklicherweise interessierte sich der Mann noch immer mehr für ihn, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre, doch wenigstens schaffte er es, mithilfe des großartigen Tränkebuchs, passable Noten zu bekommen.

Draco führte irgendetwas im Schilde, doch tat er das nicht immer? Themawechsel.

Harry hatte sich von Anfang an von Ron distanziert. Der Rotblonde wütete zwar wie immer, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, doch Harry hatte einen verdammt guten Grund dafür. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr Bananen essen.

 _Verflucht sollst du sein._

Auch war Ron etwas mehr als wütend, als er erfuhr, dass er seine Quidditchposition an McLaggen verlor, doch Harrys Entscheidung war endgültig. Idiot hin oder her, Cormac war ein verdammt guter Hüter. So gut, oder vielleicht sogar noch besser, als Oliver zu seiner besten Zeit.

Vor allem sprach aber für ihn, dass Harry ihn ansehen konnte, ohne seinen Würgereiz unterdrücken zu müssen. Er war ein arrogantes Arschloch, doch Harrys Drohung, ihn Ron zugunsten aus dem Team zu werfen, war Motivation genug für ihn gewesen, sich am Riemen zu reißen, und und wichtiger noch, den Mund zu halten.

Hermine war zwar über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse etwas bekümmert, doch blieb bei Harrys Seite. Um genau zu sein lief alles so gut, dass er eines Tages vergaß seinen Wecker zu stellen… und das war der Beginn des Endes.

Harry erwachte. Der Schlafsaal war leer. Verschlafen wie er war, brauchte er einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Wo waren die Anderen? Langsam erhob sich Harry aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Sofort spürte er seinen Muskelkater. Quidditch war verdammt anstrengend, lass dir nichts anderes erzählen.

Unwillkürlich schaute er auf die Uhr.

 _Verdammte Scheiße mit Pisse obendrauf!_ Zaubertränke hatte schon begonnen.

Er zog sich die erstbesten Klamotten über, schnappte sich einige Schulbücher und sprintete aus dem Zimmer. Die Tatsache, dass er vergessen hatte sein Morgenritual auszuführen, entfiel ihm völlig.

Mit dem Unterricht schon im Gange, waren die Korridore wie leergefegt, womit Harrys Bahn frei war. Er schilt sich selbst für seine Nachlässigkeit, doch war froh, dass es Zaubertränke war, für das er zu spät kommen würde. Von allen Lehrern der Schule war Slughorn derjenige, der am wahrscheinlichsten nachsichtig sein würde.

Er fegte durch die Korridore und Geheimgänge, bevor er ins Klassenzimmer stürzte. Vor lauter Eile war er jedoch nicht vorsichtig genug, stolperte und fiel noch in der Tür zu Boden. Von seiner Unbeholfenheit peinlich berührt, sprang er wieder auf und strich seine Robe glatt.

„Tut mir Leid Professor! Mein Wecker hat nicht geläutet!"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Tatsächlich sagte keine einzige Person im Raum ein Wort. Sie alle starrten ihn bloß an… Streich das. Sie starrten ihn an, doch sie starrten ihm nicht ins Gesicht. Alle Augen ruhten auf seinem Schambereich.

Harry, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mehr als Verlegen war, verdeckte geistesgegenwärtig seinen Schritt mit seinem Tränkebuch. Wie einer begann die gesamte Klasse zu nörgeln und zu jammern. Eine einsame Seele hatte sogar das Rückgrat ihren Missmut direkt zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Ach komm schon, Potter! Wieso musst du so ein Glanzstück verstecken?"

Harry riss seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme und war geschockt von allen Leuten gerade Draco Malfoy, der sich über die Lippen leckte, als Quelle der Beschwerde zu erfassen. Seine nächste Handlung war rein instinktiv. Er nahm sein Tränkebuch und schmiss es Malfoy auf den Kopf, bevor er aus dem Raum flüchtete.

 _Scheiße!_

Auf seinem Weg den Gang hinauf erblickte er eine Uhr und sah, dass die Unterrichtseinheit jeden Moment zu Ende sein würde. Warte, das würde bedeuten, dass die Gänge sich mit Schülern füllen würden.

Er sah seinen Körper hinab. Harry Junior stand weiterhin stolz in die Höhe. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Volle Korridore, während er noch immer… so war?

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, doch plötzlich begann sich der Gang zu füllen und jede einzelne Person in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Seine Schulsachen fallen lassend, entschied er sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde umzudrehen und den Gang in die andere, weitestgehend menschenleere Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war, zurückzusprinten. Nun, ohne dem zusätzlichem Gewicht und einer Horde Harry-Versessener auf den Fersen, schneller als zuvor.

All die Jahre der unfreiwilligen Teilnahme an Dudleys Lieblingssport, Harry-jagen, machten sich schlussendlich bezahlt. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass er nun, statt von einer Handvoll übergewichtiger Kinder, von buchstäblich hunderten, scheinbar geistlosen, Hexen und Zauberern, die alle darauf aus waren ihn und sich selbst zu befriedigen, gejagt wurde.

 _LAUF! LAUF! SCHNELLER, SCHNELLER, SCHNELLER!_

Er bog um Ecke um Ecke, ließ Korridor um Korridor hinter sich. _Links, rechts, rechts, geradeaus, links. WEITER! WEITER!_

Unglücklicherweise kommt alles einmal zu einem Ende und plötzlich erblickte Harry am fernen Ende eines weiteren Ganges eine Gruppe kichernder Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die ihm seinen Weg nach vorne versperrten, während von hinten die etwas fitteren Hexen und Zauberer, welche der Verfolgungsjagd gewachsen waren aufholten.

Weiterrennend suchte Harry, seine Augen nach links und rechts flackernd, nach einem Ausweg. Durch Zufallsprinzip eine Tür wählend, rammte er sich Schulter voran dagegen und brach sie so ein.

Er fand eine relativ leere Bücherei vor.

 _Scheiße!_ Hier kannte er sich nicht besonders gut aus.

Trotzdem rannte er ziellos weiter, hielt allerdings zu sehr nach weiteren Fluchtmöglichkeiten Ausschau und lief in eine Person, die einen großen Stapel Bücher trug. Beide stürzten zu Boden. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen tat dasselbe.

„Hat sich jemand das Kennzeichen gemerkt…?", hörte er sie murmeln.

Warte, diese Stimme kannte er.

„Hermine! Verdammt! Du bist vermutlich genau wie die Anderen!", rief er aus und im nächsten Moment war er wieder auf den Beinen und bereit weiterzulaufen.

„Wie _welche_ Anderen Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich aufsetzte.

Langsam drehte sich Harry noch einmal zu ihr um. Sie war immun. Es gab welche, die nicht von diese Aura beeinflusst wurden?

Er musste sichergehen. Er musste testen, ob sie tatsächlich immun war.

„Hermine, ich weiß, das mag jetzt aus heiterem Himmel kommen, aber möchtest du mir zufälligerweise jetzt gerade einen blasen, oder irgendetwas in der Art?"

Für sie klang es so, als würde er sie richtiggehend anflehen. „Ah… Naja, du bist gefallen. Es muss wohl deinen Kopf erwischt haben", meinte sie mit nachdenklich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und hieb ihm fest gegen den Arm. „Oder, warte! Das ist doch nicht eine dieser dämlichen Ideen, über die ich gelesen habe, wo du mit jemanden schlafen willst, nur um nicht mehr Jungfrau zu sein, oder? Oder versuchst du mein Erster zu sein? Was denkst du eigentlich von mir Harry!"

Harry schluchzte vor Freude fast auf. „Danke!", rief er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Danke! Danke! DANKE!"

Es brauchte wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Hermine geschockt war. Sie hätte sich nie ausdenken können, dass, sollte sie jemals einem Jungen einen sexuellen Akt verwehren, dieser sich bei ihr bedanken würde. Das schien absolut lachhaft.

„Jetzt einmal im Ernst Harry, bist du auf den Kopf gefallen? Was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?" Hinter sich hörte Harry das Geschreie und Gekreische seiner neuen Fans.

Zeit zu verschwinden.

Er packte Hermines Hand und rannte, sie hinter sich herziehend, ein weiteres Mal um sein Leben – oder zumindest um seine Tugend. Sofort begann seine Freundin zu protestieren: „Harry! Was zur Hölle soll das!"

Harry eilte durch einen weiteren Korridor an Bücherregalen und sagte schnell: „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Wir müssen hier weg. Jetzt sofort!"

Mit all den Dingen, die im Laufe der Jahre um ihn herum passiert waren, hatte sie irgendwann gelernt in solchen Situationen auf sein Urteilsvermögen zu vertrauen. Also hielt sie den Mund und folgte seinem Geheiß.

Harry fand einen Ausgang und im nächsten Moment machten sie sich auf den Weg einen weiteren Gang entlang. Ein paar Ecken später und die beiden befanden sich hinter einem Wandteppich in einem versteckten – und leeren – Korridor. Beide, jedoch vor allem Hermine – schließlich war nicht jede eine Athletin – mussten zu Atem kommen.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute, in der sie fast durchgehend nach Luft schnappte, sprach Hermine schließlich das aus, was sie sich schon die ganze Zeit fragte: „Was ist los, Harry?" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Sind _Todesser_ in der Schule?", flüsterte sie laut.

Harry seufzte. Wie genau sollte er es ihr erklären? „Nein, es sind keine Todesser in der Schule." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Naja, außer Snape natürlich."

„ _Professor_ Snape", schalte sie ihn. Harry seufzte abermals. Selbst in solch einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation, verteidigte sie den Mistkerl noch.

„Was auch immer. Das hier hat nichts mit Todessern, Voldemort oder in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Krieg zu tun!", sagte er eine Spur zu laut. „Glaube ich jedenfalls."

„Harry…", bemäkelte sie leicht frustriert.

„Gut, ah… Ich weiß nicht wie ich das genau erklären soll, also ah… ja." Er atmete tief ein, bevor er sagte: „Ich glaube ich bin eine Veela, oder sowas in der Art." Kurz starrte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihm gegen die Brust schlug.

Das tat _weh_!

„Wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt für einen blöden… _Witz_? Was geht wirklich vor sich!?"

„Ich mein das ernst! Ich glaube, ich bin eine Veela. Alle wollen Sex mit mir haben. Sogar Ron! Das ist der Grund, warum wir nicht mehr befreundet sind."

Hermine wischte sich entnervt mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Es gibt keine männlichen Veela Harry."

„Wieso verdammt noch mal nicht? Es gibt _weibliche_ Veela, wieso sollte es dann nicht auch _männliche_ geben!?"

„Harry, du bist keine männliche Veela. Das ist absolut lächerlich."

„Wieso?"

„Naja, zum einen habe ich gerade nicht den unkontrollierbaren Drang mit dir zu schlafen. Das sollte wohl Beweis genug sein, oder?"

„Du bist immun, Hermine! Darum habe ich dich in der Bücherei gefragt ob du ahm…, du weißt schon. Du bist immun. GOTT SEI DANK!" Den letzten Teil sagte er etwas zu laut und draußen im Gang kehrte Stille ein. „Scheiße!"

„Harry, das ist lächerlich. Vermutlich sogar das Dämlichste, was ich je gehört habe. Und das sagt schon was, schließlich habe ich die letzten Jahre über reichlich Zeit in Rons Gesellschaft verbracht."

Gerade in diesem Moment wurde der Wandteppich von der Seite her angehoben und herein schaute niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy. „Harry! Lass mich deinen Schwanz lutschen! **Bitte**!"

Abermals ließ Harry seinen Instinkten freien Lauf und trat Malfoy mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. In den nächsten Jahren würde sich Draco dutzender Operationen unterziehen müssen, um die Wunden in seinem Gesicht zu heilen und bestmöglich alle Spuren zu verwischen. Er würde nie wieder so aussehen wie früher.

Harry merkte nicht, noch kümmerte es ihn, was mit seinem ehemaligen Rivalen geschah. Das Einzige was ihn kümmerte, war seine eigene Sicherheit. Er packte Hermines Hand und sie waren abermals auf der Flucht.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt!?", schrie er ihr zu.

„Was zur Hölle war **das** denn gerade!"

„Alle verhalten sich so. Es ist, als wären sie alle Zomb-"

„Sag nicht das Z-Wort!"

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?"

„WEIL SIE NICHT EXISTIEREN!"

„ **MÄNNLICHE VEELA** angeblich auch nicht, aber was weiß denn ICH schon?"

„Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben…"

„Wir müssen zurückschlagen! Wir müssen uns verteidigen!"

„Mit was denn bitte?"

„Was weiß ich? **Zauberstäbe** vielleicht!?"

„Und sie alle töten? Was läuft bitteschön falsch mit dir?"

Harry entschied sich dazu keine Schockzauber vorzuschlagen, schließlich hatte das, während der Schlacht im Ministerium, nicht so richtig toll funktioniert.

Als sie an ein paar Rüstungen vorbeiliefen, hatte Harry eine Idee. Er schnappte sich von einer der Rüstungen einen mit Eisenspitzen versehenen Streitkolben und warf ihn Hermine zu. Dann griff er sich selbst ein Schwert.

Harry schwang es ein paar Mal, um ein Gefühl für seine neue Waffe zu bekommen. „Ziemlich schwer."

„Ein Schwert? Inwiefern ist das denn besser, als ein Zauberstab?"

„Was weiß ich."

Plötzlich wurde ihnen ihr Weg von zwei Siebtklässlern aus Slytherin versperrt.

„Harry!"

„Ich nehm den linken, du den rechten, OK?"

„Was?", schrie sie.

Harry packte den Griff mit beiden Händen, holte, die Klinge hoch über den Kopf hebend, aus und schwang sie auf den Jungen hinab.

Einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry, dass er es nicht stark genug geschwungen hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund stieß die Klinge, in dem Moment, in dem sie gegen den Körper prallte, auf keinerlei Widerstand, wodurch der Kopf der Hals und die rechte Schulter vom Rest des Körpers abgetrennt wurde.

 _Verdammte Scheiße!_

Harry lief weiter, warf aber kurz einen Blick zurück und sah fassungslos zwei Körper auf dem Boden liegen. „Du hast ihn umgebracht, Hermine?"

„Ich bin keine einfältige Erstklässlerin mehr. Wir haben Krieg und in Kriegen sterben nun mal Menschen."

„Das hier ist kein Krieg! Das ist bloß ein Haufen von Fans!"

„Soll ich dir jetzt helfen oder nicht? Wenn ja, dann lass es mich so rational handhaben, wie ich es für nötig befinde."

Harry war von der Einstellung seiner Freundin mehr als beeindruckt. „Gute Arbeit. Ich bin aber etwas verwirrt. Das Schwert… es hat den Typen viel zu einfach durchteilt."

„Es ist verzaubert, Harry, genau wie mein Streitkolben. Deines mit einem Schneidezauber, meines mit einem Explosionszauber."

„Explosionszauber?"

„Sagen wir einfach, wenn er zum Zahnarzt gehen würde, wäre nichts mehr zur Kontrolle übrig."

„Oookayyy…"

Irgendwann am nächsten Morgen, wenn er das Blutbad sah, dass es wegzuputzen galt, um genau zu sein, würde Filch kündigen.

—

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden kämpften sich Harry und Hermine ihren Weg durch mehrere Zomb- ah… Fangruppen. Jeder Kampf war etwas blutiger als die vorherigen, doch es waren immer nur ein oder zwei Schüler auf einmal. Den größeren Gruppen entgingen sie glücklicherweise. Das heißt, bis jetzt.

Von allen Seiten umzingelt.

Harry suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch kein Pfad in Richtung Erlösung tat sich auf. Er hatte sich schon mit dem ihm bevorstehenden Schicksal abgefunden, doch dazu war Hermine noch nicht bereit.

Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in eine zufällige Richtung.

Während der nächsten paar Minuten ging ein Kampf vonstatten, von dem noch Jahrhunderte später gesprochen werden würde. Gedichte und Geschichten würden über dieses epische Gefecht geschrieben werden. Selbst im entferntesten Winkel der Welt würde man hören, wie dutzende an blutrünstigen Monstern gegen unsere Helden aufmarschierten. Oder besser gesagt: das würde eintreffen, sollten sie je beschließen jemandem davon zu erzählen. Die Leute neigten dazu zu vergessen, was unter dem Einfluss von Harrys Zauber vor sich ging.

Zurück in die Gegenwart. Seite an Seite bahnten sie sich einen blutigen Pfad durch jene, die ihnen im Wege standen. Letztendlich durchbrachen sie den Menschenwall und sie begannen ein weiteres Mal zu rennen. Doch das Schicksal war ihnen nicht wohlgesonnen und diesmal gab es kein Entrinnen. Sie hatten sich ein weiteres Mal in eine Sackgasse verlaufen. Hinter ihnen kam langsam die endlose Horde an Feinden auf sie zu und direkt vor ihnen befand sich eine Tür, die zu einem einfachen Besenschrank führte.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus, als ihr ihre Aussichten klar wurden. Und auch Harry wäre es nicht viel besser ergangen. Doch tief in seinem Herzen war er ein wahrer Gryffindor. Ihm war klar, die Monster würden ihn eher früher als später in ihre Klauen bekommen, doch er würde sich ihnen nicht selbst auf einem Silbertablett servieren.

Dieses Mal war es wieder Harry, der Hermines Hand packte. Er zog sie in den Wandschrank und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber hinter ihnen. Zur Sicherheit wiederholte er den Zauber noch zwei weitere Male. Dann zog er das Mädchen, das ihm nun schon so lange zur Seite gestanden war, in eine Umarmung.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in das Ganze hier hineingezogen habe, Hermine."

Plötzlich verstummten ihre Schluchzer und sie schlug ihm abermals hart gegen den Brustkorb. Das schien schon fast zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

„Nein, Harry. Du hast nichts zu bereuen. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, hätte ich dich mit den Zombies da draußen allein gelassen." Sie drückte ihn fester an sich. „Und gib dir ja nicht die Schuld daran. Nie im Leben hättest du DAS HIER vorhersehen können."

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und drehte sich zur Tür. Sie ließ ihn nur widerwillig gehen und schlang deshalb ihre Arme stattdessen von hinten um seinen Körper.

„Ich könnte hinausgehen und mich ihnen alleine stellen."

„Und was dann?! Soll ich mich den Rest meines Lebens dafür hassen? Soll ich zusehen wie mein bester Freund brutal… ermordet wird? Warte Mal. Wollen sie dich überhaupt tot, oder wollen sie nur deinen Arsch?"

Harry musste lachen. „Also wirklich Hermine. Immer diese Kraftausdrücke." Er wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. „Ist aber eine gute Frage. Bloß werden wir es nicht wissen, bis sie mich haben."

„Nein." Sie zog ihn enger an sich. Auf einmal begannen die Monster, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, auf die Tür einzuschlagen. Es kam sogar so unerwartet, dass sie ihre Umklammerung um ihren Freund etwas löste, ihre Hände seinen Bauch hinunterrutschten und auf seinem steifen Penis landeten. Einen Moment lang war all das, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, vergessen und alles an was Hermine denken konnte, war das, was ihre Hände gerade unabsichtlich berührt hatten.

Warte, was?

„Harry. Wie kannst du zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem eine Erektion haben?"

Darüber bestürzt von seiner Freundin ertappt worden zu sein, drehte sich Harry zu ihr um. „Was? Ich habe keine…"

Harry schaute seinen Körper hinab.

Hermine schaute seinen Körper hinab.

„Hast du etwa durchs Kämpfen eine Latte bekommen? Ich habe gehört es gibt Leute, in denen das ah… töten Erregung auslöst."

„Nein, ich ah… Ich habe sie schon den ganzen Tag, also ah, die Latte meine ich. Ich bin so aufgewacht und hatte keine Zeit mir einen herun- ah… mich darum zu kümmern." Trotzdem die Situation so absurd war, errötete er. „Warte! Das ist es!"

„Harry, so etwas ist absolut normal für einen Jungen in deinem Alter, also nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest."

„Nicht das! Die ganze Veelasache. Sie sind nur hinter mir her, wenn ich einen Steifen habe. Ich muss ihn mir nur… ahm… Hermine, ich weiß, das mag jetzt ein weiteres Mal aus heiterem Himmel kommen, und mich auch eventuell ziemlich notgeil klingen lassen, aber ahm… Könntest du mir vielleicht einen Blasen?"

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. Und starrte ihn an. Und starrte ihn an.

„Hermine?"

„Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich meine wirklich: BIST DU AUF DEN KOPF GEFALLEN? Was für eine dumme Frage ist das eigentlich und noch dazu zu so einem Zeitpunkt!"

„Naja, ich könnte mir vermutlich auch selbst einen runterholen, aber ich weiß echt nicht wieviel Zeit mir noch bleibt."

„Das kann doch nicht dein scheiß Ernst sein!"

„Ich schwör's! Wenn du mir nicht **jetzt sofort** einen bläst, gehen wir beide drauf!"

„OK, ich mach's!", gab sie frustriert klein. „Aber nur fürs Protokoll. Ich mach das nicht für deinen Spaß."

Etwas von wegen immer alles machen müssen murmelnd, kniete sie sich vor ihm zu Boden.

—

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche wurde bekannt, dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar waren. Es wurde auch bekannt, dass ein Massenmörder frei in der Schule herumlief, denn die Gänge waren von dutzenden verstümmelten Leichen gesäumt.

Zauberer waren noch nie für die intelligentesten Leute gehalten worden.

Filch kündigte.

Draco brach die Schule ab, um die erste von vielen bevorstehenden Schönheitsoperationen vorzunehmen.

Und Harry war WIRKLICH glücklich darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Er sah seinen Körper hinab, wo seine Freundin lag und etwas tat, worin sie extrem gut war. Wer hätte je geahnt, dass sie _darin_ genauso gut war, wie in allem anderen auch? Es waren immer die ruhigen.

„Jetzt im Ernst! Wie kannst du in ALLEM gut sein!"

Hermine hielt sachte inne, hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich Eiscreme geliebt. Ich war immer die erste, die fertig war. Mein Vater sagte, ich solle es nicht so schnell essen, und dass ich zu stark daran sauge. Meine Mutter sagte, wenn ich eines Tages einen Freund habe, er es zu schätzen wissen würde. Es scheint, als hätte sie recht behalten."

Dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Morgenritual fort.

* * *

TN: Tja. Ich würde sagen, ich habe für die Übersetzung länger gebraucht, als der Autor für die Geschichte (der sie in wenigen Stunden geschrieben hat). Es war zwar ein weiteres Mal etwas niedrigeres Niveau, aber ich musste sie einfach übersetzen. Keine Angst, die nächste wird sicher wieder etwas anspruchsvoller, vor allem weil ich ganz bestimmt NIE WIEDER etwas mit so vielen perversen Begriffen übersetzen werde. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie schwer es war, synonyme deutsche Wörter oder Wendungen zu finden.

WICHTIG: An ALLE die hier registriert sind. Ich habe gerade eine Abstimmung in meinem Profil am Laufen und möchte euch bitten, eure Meinung abzugeben. Es geht um unautorisierte Übersetzungen.

Hier geht es zu meiner letzten Übersetzung: /s/11747190/1/Von-Nr-13-inspiziert

Besten Dank an meine Beta Laleliilolu


End file.
